elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greybeards
using the Thu'um]] The Greybeards are an ancient and honored order that dwell in their mountain sanctuary High Hrothgar, which is located on the highest mountain peak in Tamriel, the Throat of the World. As masters of Thu'um, or "the Voice", they live in absolute silence in order to better attune themselves to the voice of the sky. They are a peaceful order, not using their Thu'um to augment their martial skills, but to worship and honor the gods, as the Way of the Voice decreed. When the Greybeards speak, storms brew above High Hrothgar, and people are forced to evacuate due to the imminent danger of avalanches. When they even so much as whisper the word "Dovahkiin", it rumbles through the world, and the mountains shake. Such is their power, the last time that they spoke was when they announced the greatness of Tiber Septim.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim History The Greybeards were founded by a powerful Tongue, Jurgen Windcaller in the First Era. After he suffered a disastrous defeat at Red Mountain where his army was annihilated, he spent seven years pondering the meaning of his defeat.7000 Steps EtchingsNerevar at Red Mountain He finally came to the conclusion that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Thu'um. Following this revelation, Jurgen developed a pacifist creed called the Way of the Voice that thought that the Thu'um should only be used for the worship and glory of the gods rather than martial exploits.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim''Dialogue with Arngeir He built High Hrothgar, located near the peak of the Throat of the World in Skyrim, which served as the monastery where he and his disciples meditated and perfected their voice. It is unclear exactly when in the First Era that the Greybeards were formed, as the exact time of Jurgen Windcaller's seven-year meditation is not known. It occurred after a momentous defeat at Red Mountain, and the most well-known defeat of the Nordic forces at Red Mountain was the Battle of Red Mountain circa 1E 700. However, the Nords had been driven out of Morrowind hundreds of years earlier, around 1E 416, and the ''Five Songs of King Wulfharth suggests that the Greybeards were already in existence before Wulfharth's first death in 1E 533. By the Fourth Era, there are only five members of the Greybeards. Four of the monks live in High Hrothgar. Their grandmaster, Paarthurnax, resides higher up on the Throat of the World in constant meditation. The leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak, was once a student, learning the ways of the Thu'um. Interactions Main quest The Greybeards are featured prominently in the main questline. When the quest Dragon Rising is completed, they call out for the Dragonborn, summoning them so that they may meet and test them. They also help the Dragonborn understand the unique power they wield. They do meet and test the Dovahkiin, then they give some training. Upon arrival, the Dovahkiin must prove they are Dragonborn by demonstrating the power of the Thu'um. They teach a couple shouts and then, for the final test, they send the Dragonborn on a quest to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Words of Power Arngeir will reveal the locations of Word Walls throughout Skyrim to the Dovahkiin, if they favor the Greybeards as opposed to the Blades. He mentions how the Dragonborn arrives, at this certain moment in time, at the turning of the age. If asked if it is a coincidence that they were brought here at the time of the dragons returning, he states that it is not a coincidence. Members Present *Arngeir *Borri *Einarth *Paarthurnax (Grand Master) *Wulfgar Former *Jurgen Windcaller (Founder) *Ulfric Stormcloak (Former Student) Combat Upon attacking a member of the Greybeards, they respond with the Ice Form shout to paralyze the attacker, as well as utilizing a plethora of other shouts and spells. Unsuccessful pickpocket attempts cause them to attack as well. The Greybeards do not wield weapons and may engage in unarmed combat when foes reach melee range. Weapons dropped near the Greybeards may be picked up and used by them. Flagged as essential, it is only possible to reduce their health to a low level. After this, they crouch down until their health regenerates and resume battle with their attacker. Using Unrelenting Force or Vampiric Grip on a Greybeard to knock them off the mountain does not cause them to re-spawn. If a dragon appears near High Hrothgar, a Greybeard may attack it only if they are outside. Should this occur, other Greybeards emerge from High Hrothgar to assist in the battle. The Greybeards will also initiate combat with the Dragonborn or follower if they are caught stealing in High Hrothgar. Equipment *Amulet of Talos *potion and ingredients. *It is possible to obtain the Greybeard's Robe by using the Console commands. Dialogue *If the Dragonborn attempts to engage in conversation with any of the Greybeards in High Hrothgar besides Arngeir, they simply respond with a respectful greeting - "Dovahkiin" and a gentle bow. When they speak, the building tremors and if outside, a loud, distant bell can be heard. Arngeir can be asked to elaborate on the reason why none of the Greybeards can be engaged in conversation. The reason is that the other Greybeards' voices are so powerful that even a whisper could kill a man. *When the Greybeards greet the Dragonborn in the dragon tongue after completing The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, they say "Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok." This translates roughly to "Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it." This translates literally to "Long sorrow await(ed) stormcrown, with no worthy head rest on. By Thu'um, we give it now, by power of Kyne, by power of Shor, by power of Atmora of the old. Become now Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Remember this he." Trivia *Interestingly, the Greybeards make no reference to Ulfric Stormcloak (other than in Season Unending), despite his training in the Way of the Voice. *Despite both factions serving the Dragonborn, the Blades seem to distrust and mock the Greybeards, calling them a pesky cult while the Greybeards believe the Blades are trying to manipulate the Dragonborn for their own purposes. *Sneaking behind the meditating Greybeards can help the Dragonborn raise the Sneak skill. Caution is advised, as detection causes them to attack the Dragonborn. *The Greybeards use a different version of the shouts Disarm, Dismay, Elemental Fury, Fire Breath, Frost Breath, Ice Form, Unrelenting Force and Whirlwind Sprint shouts with a cool-down time of five seconds and without voice sounds. *If the Dragonborn kills Paarthurnax, the Greybeards will no longer aid the Dragonborn in locating words of power and the Dragonborn will not be their apprentice anymore. *With subtitles on, shouting in a town may cause a guard to say "By all I hold holy... A shout! Like the Graybeards on their mountain!". Notice the spelling of Greybeard here is with an A; Graybeard. This is an inconsistency. Gallery Arngeir.jpg|Arngeir, one of the Greybeards elders and their unofficial leader. Borri.png|Borri, One of the Greybeard Elders|link=Borri Wulfgar.png|Wulfgar, One of the Greybeards Elders|link=Wulfgar Einarth.png|Einarth, One of the Greybeards Elders.|link=Einarth Appearances * * * References de:Graubärte es:Barbas grises pl:Siwobrodzi ru:Седобородые it:Barbagrigia fr:Grises-Barbes nl:Grijsbaarden Category:Greybeards Category:Tongues Category:Redguard: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Culture of Skyrim